


Always there

by Mirha



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirha/pseuds/Mirha
Summary: Gareth comforts Luka after the loss against Spain





	Always there

Luka didn’t feel any sadness. He wished he could. But the pain and tears had left a long time ago, only to be replaced by a terrifying emptiness taking all the space in his chest. In the plane back to Madrid, he had though of a game against Spain for the umpteenth, wondering what the team could have done better, what he would have done better.

He dreaded the moment he would see his real madrid team mates again. What would be their reaction to their defeat? Whether it would be pity or mockery, he wasn’t ready to face any of it, just like he wasn’t ready to share a pitch with Sergio right now. But he would have to, because he was a professional footballer, he was supposed to stay strong.

However, his legs started shaking once the plane landed. This was ridiculous, he was well aware of it, so he forced himself to get to the airport, his luggage in one hand. At least, there was no journalist here, which was a small relief. Right now, Luka didn’t have enough strength and courage to deal with the media.

But just as he put a foot on the ground, Luka lost his breath as strong arms wrapped themselves around his small frame. He gasped in surprise, confused, until he met Gareth’s eyes. They were full of worry. The Welsh man ran a hand through Luka’s hair in a slow, tender caress while keeping him close.

“I’m here, Lukita. It’s going to be alright now.”

Luka wanted to scream that nothing could be alright now, but instead of that, new tears started running down his cheeks, even though he believed he didn’t have any left. He tried to speak, but o word made it past his sobs.

“You don’t have to say anything, Luka, it’s alright. I’ll take you to my car. I managed to fool the journalists and make them believe that your plane was landing on the other side of the airport, but it won’t take long for them to understand it was a lie.”

Luka tried to register Gareth’s words, confused, as his boyfriend gripped his hand before leading him all through the airport. The small Croatian was glad he was here to guide him. Even though Luka had often been to Madrid’s airport before, it all seemed so different today and he was pretty sure he would have gotten lost without help.

He held onto Gareth’s hand tightly, but his boyfriend never complained about it hurting. Right now, it was the only thing grounding Luka back to reality. Gareth opened the backdoor of the car for him and Luka quickly climbed him, feeling safer there. Instead of going to the driving seat, his boyfriend joined him and closed the door behind them.

“We’re not leaving?” Luka asked in a small voice, his throat parched from the crying.

“I need to take care of you first.” Gareth replied, putting an arm around Luka’s shoulders and leading him onto his lap.

Luka’s fists clenched on his shirt and he buried his head against his boyfriend’s chest, wetting his clothes with his tears. Gareth rubbed his back in a soothing motion, peppering soft kisses on top of Luka’s head.

“Thank you, for… For the journalists… I don’t think I would have been able to…”

“Shh, I know, Luka, I know. You don’t have to thank me, I’m only helping my wonderful boyfriend. Is there something I can do to help? I was considering taking you out to eat ice cream. Some junk food should help you feel better.”

“It’s a bad idea. I should be careful with my diet so I don’t become an even worse player and…”

Gareth let out a sigh as he put a hand under Luka’s chin to raised his head so his lover would look at him.

“That’s what I was fearing. You’re blaming yourself, aren’t you?”

“Well, wouldn’t you? We lost 6-0, Gareth, it’s the worst lost in the history of my country and I couldn’t do anything…”

His tears intensified once more, but Gareth gently wiped them off his cheeks. He had the most kind, comforting look in his eyes as he gently rocked Luka against him, as if the Croatian player was a baby he was trying to lull into sleep.

“I know, Luka, I’ve watched the game. I’ve seen how terrible it was. You have no idea how much I wished I could just step onto that pitch and free you from all the pain. But it was just a bad game, Luka. I know right now you can’t think of anything else, but you’ll live through it.”

“But I disappointed everyone…”

“Oh no, love, don’t say that, please. Don’t you remember what you have accomplished in Russia? Do I have to remind you that we won the champions league together? Now this is what matters. Please, don’t do this. Don’t forget all of your victories because of one defeat.”

Luka didn’t know how to respond to that. He wished he could just conjure all the pain, sadness and disappointment out of his heart, but it wasn’t happening. At a loss for words, he chose to kiss Gareth, putting all his desperation into it. His lover welcomed him warmly, keeping his close as if he feared Luka might just vanish into his arms.

When their lips parted, Gareth rested his forehead against Luka’s, listening to his shallow breathing. He waited, not moving until Luka shifted to lay his head on his shoulder as he spilled his last tears.

“Thank you, Gareth. You have no idea how much I needed this. I… I can’t really say I’m alright now, but to know that I can always count on you… It means the world too me. Our defeat won’t disappear, but to know that you’re here, that you’re always here…”

“Well, I would be a shitty boyfriend if I wasn’t here for you, especially during hard times. So, what do you want to do? We can go buy that ice cream, or stay in this car for two more hours if that’s what you need.”

“Can we… Can we just go to your home, watch stupid movies and cuddle on the couch? Please?”

Gareth cupped his cheeks in his hands, still worried to see Luka hurting but relieved to see that his presence was helping his boyfriend.

“Of course, we can do that. Let’s just move you to the passenger seat, okay?”

“Wait, can I stay here for the time of the ride? I didn’t get any sleep in since… Since that game. When the regrets weren’t keeping me awake, it was the nightmares. I’ll just lay down and sleep until we get home.”

“You’re sure you’ll be able to sleep in the car?”

“It’s not about sleeping in a car or not. It’s about sleeping near you.” Luka replied although Gareth couldn’t miss the shyness on his face as he admitted it.

“Okay then. Get your beauty sleep and please don’t worry about a thing. I’ll drive you home and then it’s cuddling for you all day.”

Luka chuckled lightly as Gareth let go of him, but he gripped his hand before he could get out of the car.

“Gareth!”

“Yes, Luka?”

“I just wanted to say… I’m so happy to have you. I don’t know what I would do without you right now, when everything is crumbling around me…”

“I’ll tell you what you’d do without me, Luka. You would manage to overcome it all, because you’re just that strong. But since I’m here, I’m just helping a little so you can get back on your feet faster.”

“You’re doing more than just helping a little, Gareth. I love you, I love you so much. You’re always making me feel more confident, even in the worst moments. Now go drive before I just fall asleep on you.”

Gareth smiled and shared one last kiss with Luka before moving to the driver seat. As Luka curled up on himself to find a good sleeping position, he made sure to always keep an eye on his lover. That vision brought him peace as his eyelids started to feel heavier. He rested his head and fell asleep to the rumble of the car, the tiny bit of happiness brought by his boyfriend filling the emptiness left in his heart. It blossomed into a warm feeling and when Gareth turned around to check on him, Luka had a small smile on his lips.


End file.
